I smile for you
by BabyTears
Summary: Fuji Syusuke is always smiling but what is the real meaning behind that smile? [TezukaXFuji fic with tons of fluff and sweetness. One-shot.]


_Author's Note: Nfu Nfu... First of all a very happy new year to you guys. Nfu Nfu... I'm back again with yet another TezuFuji fic. Seriously I just can't get enough of them and I doubt I'll write other pairings with much love as I have have for this pairring, Nfu Nfu. This was actually a one-shot new year fic which in fact took me just two days to finish. Maria chan I know I've asked you for grammar helping but I just have to post this as a New Year fic so I'll upload it again once you have finish editing ne? Thanks again for your help! _

_Anyway I'm dedicating this to you guys who have reviewed on my previous work piece. So I hope you guys enjoy this as you did with other fics of mine and kindly review ne? You can treat this as the sequal to "The white line of love" or "Right by your side".So here I present to you guys... "I smile for you." Apologize about the Nfu... blame it on Shiozawa from the More than limit tenimyu_

_Disclaimer: If they belong to me, there won't be a need for me getting broke just by buying Fuji and Tezuka's merchandises._

**_I smile for you_**

Most of the people who know Fuji Syusuke, the tensai number two player of Seigaku tennis club, would often ask him one question. That is, why is he always smiling? No one really knows the answer to that smile on the blue eyed's face, even his younger brother Yuuta finds it a total mystery. Of course, the only person who has the key to the answer is Fuji himself.

Tezuka Kunimitsu often ponders about this question too. Even thou he's been dating Fuji for the past half a years, the stoic buchou could never really understand the smile on the blue eyed's face. Although he had came to master the meaning of the various type of smiles that the tensai had showed to him, Tezuka still is, totally baffled about how Fuji could smile every hour, every minute and every second of his day. And that does not exclude eating, bathing and sleeping. Sometimes, the brown eyed wonders if he should sign Fuji up for the Guinness Record.

"Ne Tezuka... what are you thinking?" a soft voice purred against Tezuka's left ear, making the captain who was in deep thoughts jump. Fuji chuckled at the amusing sight before him, wondering how will the rest of the tennis club members will reacts when they see Tezuka in his current state.

"Fuji...you could have at least knock on the door or something..." Tezuka shot Fuji a death glare.

"Mind you, you are at my house, in my room at the moment. I don't see why I need to knock when I'm in my own home." The blue eyed grins mischievously as he push Tezuka onto the bed and lay his head on the captain's chest. Resigning to his fate, Tezuka let out a soft sigh. Stroking the tensai's brown hair gently, the question that had been on his mind earlier set the captain's brain thinking again.

"Fuji... why are you always smiling?" Tezuka asked finally.

"Then do you expect me to be like you with no expression? That would be so stoic!" Fuji teased, pinching the tip of Tezuka's nose gently.

"I'm not being stoic... I'm just... being serious that's all. And you would only have a different expression where Yuuta is concern. You know like anger and getting worried." There was a tone of jealously in Tezuka's voice.

"Ah... someone's getting jealous of Yuuta ne? Well buchou, the reason why I'm always smiling, it's because of you." Fuji smiled and planted a gentle kiss on Tezuka's lips.

"Yes Fuji... I'm jealous because you are always looking out for Yuuta... and what has your smile gotta do with me?" The brown eyed inquired.

For a while, Fuji was quite taken aback by Tezuka's straight-forwardness.

"Oh... ok. So you are jealous. Well should I be honored? Well, my dear captain, I'm smiling for you. Because you have to be serious and firm, you couldn't even show any expressions because if you did, you're afraid that you'll lose your status and reputation as a captain. You rather let everyone have fear for you than to reveal your gentle self. So I thought... you know I'll smile for you. The smile which was supposedly to come from you, was found on my face instead. Then I'll bring that smile to you when we are alone so that you can have a chance to break away the stoic mask for awhile and smile too." Fuji then smiled brightly at Tezuka.

The words that came innocently from the tensai earned a rare smile from Tezuka. He silently thanks Kami Sama for giving him such a thoughtful boyfriend. He murmured a thank you and hug Fuji tightly. Tezuka have to admit, Fuji definitely understands him better than anyone. Ironically, even much more better than his own family members.

"You know what Fuji... I may not smile to any other people because I need to uphold my responsibility and status as a captain but then I promise you that no one else besides you will get to see that smile of mine. Yaksok da ne... Syusuke." Tezuka gently lifted Fuji's chin and kiss him affectionally.

"That is such a privilege from you Kuni chan... you will spoil me like that. Maa, I'll also make you a promise then... you'll see expressions from me that Yuuta never will... like the look of happiness on my face every time you tell me that how much you love me, me pouting my lips, and when I blush after a kiss from you. I'll never show these to Yuuta... because they all belongs to you ne?" Fuji chirped while snuggling closer to the brown eyed. Planting a soft kiss on the tensai forehead, Tezuka could not help but smile at Fuji's honeyed words. For the second time that night, he thank the gods above for creating Fuji and his unconditional love that never seek for anything but only Tezuka's love in return.

"You know something Fuji... if that's the case, I must have been born to love and spoil you then... and I'll always...always... smile for you." At that moment, Fuji decided that getting spoilt by Tezuka would probably going to be his favorite sport after tennis.

(The next day)

"Ohayou!" Fuji greeted.

"Ohayou! Are? Where is your buchou?" Yumiko teased.

"Kuni chan? He went home. It's a rule in their family that breakfast must be taken together." Fuji countered. Noticing the smile on Fuji's face, Yumiko let out a light chuckle.

"Kuni chan? Trust you to come up with that name. Maa... I suppose only Tezuka kun could make you smile like that. A genuine smile that is filled with happiness ne?" Yumiko raffles Fuji's hair playfully as she gave her brother a hug.

"Of course... because this smile belongs to the both of us." Fuji smiled happily as he eat the French loaf on his plate.

(At the Tezukas' residence)

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" Tezuka bowed politely.

"Tezuka, I see you made it for breakfast." Tezuka's grandfather said in a strict tone. Tezuka gave his grandfather a nod and sat down to have his breakfast. As usual, his father woke up late and has an earful from his grandfather. And the soy sauce bottle somehow became part of their morning debate. Taking the bottle away politely, Tezuka asked his mother if she like to have some soy sauce.

"Well thank you Kunimitsu. And I notice that you seems rather cheerful these days and you even seems to be smiling a lot too." Tezuka's mother commented innocently. The stoic captain barely chokes on his rice as his grandfather and father turn to look at him. Ignoring them, Tezuka ate his breakfast quickly. So much for mother's instinct.

From there, breakfast became rather noisy as the family continues to discuss about Tezuka's smile. Tezuka let out a sigh as he grab his racket bag and walk out of the house as fast as possible. Recalling his mother's words, a smirk was formed on Tezuka's face. If only she knew the reason behind his smile. If only she knew...

- Owari 1.1.05 -

/ Tada! There another fic finish... once again much thanks to everyone who have read and review this chapter. If you find the ending part familiar, I've taken it from Konomi sensei's 10.5 manga. And I apologize for the grammers I've made but I'll upload the edited one when it's done. I'll have another TezuFuji fic on the way but it's mainly focusing on the golder pair and well Daigorou. So matta ne minna and have a happy 2005/


End file.
